priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Nao Ehime
'Nao Ehime ' (愛媛 なお Ehime Nao) is Laala Manaka's best friend at Paprika Private Academy. Appearance Nao has long, ashy-brown hair that reaches her mid-back, and is usually pulled back with a white headband decorated with yellow flowers. Her eyes are hazel-colored. In Pripara, her hair brightens and grows in length, separating so far down into two, slightly curled pigtails. Her headband becomes turquoise and gains two star ornaments. Personality Nao is easygoing, friendly and caring. She tends to tease Laala or talk sternly with her every once in a while, but really cares about her. She has known about Idols and dreamt of becoming one, being the one who got Laala into them at first. Story Nao is first shown as the easygoing best friend of Laala with much knowledge of idols. Unlike Laala, she had a true desire to become an idol some day. She surprised her by showing her the PriTicket she just received, but no sooner is it confiscated by Headmistress Gloria. This upset her but nothing came of it. Over time she became a fan of Laala, but had no idea her best friend was also the idol she admired until Laala told her. Nao took the news harshly due to her jealousy over being unable to become an idol herself, but they soon make up after Nao realizes her own feelings and how much Laala wished to tell her but couldn't yet. Later, Nao gets her PriTicket back and is able to enter PriPara. Relationships *Laala Manaka - Her best friend and neighbor. The two have been classmates ever since kindergarten. She admired her Idol form long before finding out it was actually Laala herself, but after they made up, Nao continued to support her best friend until she finally got her PriTicket back. Trivia *Nao was one of the first girls who had her PriTicket shown being snatched away by Headmistress Gloria Ookanada. * Judging by her PriTicket, Nao is a Pop type Idol. * Her seiyuu, Yoshino Nanjo, also voiced Eli Ayase, one of the main characters featured in the Love Live! franchise. ** She also voiced Nene Tokuda and Nanami. * Nao is the first non-idol to receive a Friends Ticket. * Nao shares her birthday (November 20th) with Laala. **Which makes her a Scorpio. **She is the second supporting character to have her birthday revealed. She is preceded by Cosmo Hojo. **She also shares her birthday with Mai Mishou from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star. * She is the second supporting character to have a CGI model, preceded by Cosmo and followed by Chanko. **Unlike Chanko and Cosmo however, Nao's model was only shown briefly during her and Laala's birthday performance, rather than actually performing. *Nao's PriPara coord is a slightly modified variation of the Fluffy Snow One Piece from Pretty Rhythm. *Nao shares her given name with Midorikawa Nao/Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. Gallery Anime Screenshots Nao at normal appearance.jpg|Nao at normal appearance Nao and Laala day dreaming.jpg|Nao and Laala day dreaming Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 7.41.01 PM.png|Nao's PriTicket Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-09-157.jpg Prad5-op218.jpg C5USLLIVMAIl4TQ.jpg 88e8518c.jpg C1081347.jpg 1488877056334.jpg 1488877072036.jpg 2e1e3da5.jpg C6bNxIAVUAAZUbh.jpg E7ca431a.jpg 1488262264_1_13_2434286557671e3493c548b7df6d2e92.jpg 1488262264_1_16_2b486030524488b69592f3d954a90c4c.jpg 1489737941 1 13 9b89fef62ae7786c1d62a4e2c1735fd7.jpg 763dbe87.jpg Pripara79-83.jpg Pripara79-80.jpg NaoEhimeEp139.png CACyalumeNao.jpg| 1515489469305.jpg Episode 8 Ep 8 -28.jpg Ep 8 -66.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-26 at 8.42.27 PM.png Ep 8 -70.jpg Pool arrival.jpg Unknown-12 Pripara_Episode_8_Screen_Shoot_30.jpg Episode 10 Prad5-1002.jpg Episode 25 Screen Shot 2014-12-20 at 5.37.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-20 at 5.35.14 PM.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.21.04.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.06.08.png Nao ParaKappa.PNG Nao Tranquil Fury.PNG Hug.PNG Nao.PNG Episode 31 Cap31-010.jpg Episode 32 Cap-32-001.jpg Cap-32-008.jpg Episode 71 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.00.10.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.56.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.40.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午05.58.21.png Category:Supporting Character Category:Female Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Anime